kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 70
'That Is The End Of the Distant Memory '''is the 70th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Sakuya Ayuzawa reveals to everyone that he is Misaki and Suzuna's father. Everyone notices that there is suddenly a gloomy atmosphere around Misaki. She tells her father to disappear from her sight. Later, Hinata is surprised when Misaki and Suzuna tells them about the return of their father. The Moron Trio are wondering over the fact that there is vast difference between Misaki and her father's cooking. While returning home, Misaki bumped her head into an electric pole while walking, but was saved from any major injuries as Takumi blocked it with his hand. Misaki asks him if he wants to ask something, but much to her embarrassment, Takumi again asks about the color of her underwear. He then says that there are times when we don't want to answer. Misaki smiles and says that maybe its because of him Takumi that she didn't hit her father. When they arrive at the Ayuzawa residence, Sakuya is seen to be standing outside, staring desperately at them and Misaki's mother, who pretends that she does not recognize him. It is seen that Hinata is also staying with them for dinner. Everyone is surprised when Takumi decides to stay and talk with Sakuya. He takes Sakuya along with him. During dinnner, Misaki's mother tells them about the reason for their father's disappearance. She tells them that their father used to be a cook but he quit his business to help a friend. At first, Minako encouraged him to leave, however, she told him to return soon. It is also revealed that Minako lied to Misaki and Suzuna that their father lost money in ''Mahjong, so that they would not desperately wait for his return. Misaki notices that her mother's voice is trembling, as she apologizes to Misaki and Suzuna for being a selfish parent. In a park, Sakuya tells Takumi that the friend for whom he left now has his own family. He further says that he somehow cleared his debts and wanted to return home earlier, but he was troubled about how to apologize. He thanks Takumi and leaves. Next day at Maid Latte, Satsuki announces a match between Takumi and Sakuya. If Sakuya manages to beat Takumi, then he will be recruited as a full-time employee. Today is the "Food Sampling Party" at Maid Latte, where the customers will vote for the food. The battle starts, and both of them start making the dishes. As for the result, Takumi gets the majority of vote, completely defeating Sakuya. However, Satsuki tells them that there were also some written questionnaires. Much to Misaki's shock, there was also a comment from her mother. Satsuki apologizes for not informing them about it earlier. Misaki becomes frustrated and shouts at her father that she is confused, thinking that he is the reason why she hates men. But Takumi grabs her hand from behind. She calms down and tells him that he can work part-time, much to his happiness. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters